tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Thrax Soldier
Overview The Thrax soldiers are the most common unit in the game, usually found in groups and will occasionally be accompanied by a Shield Drone, Caretaker, and/or Thrax Technician. They will generally wield a rifle of some sort. As with most monsters in the game, Thrax soldiers will have different 'ranks' as they increase in level throughout the world. Their armour grades from blue (lowest rank/level) to red (highest rank/level) as they grow in level, as well as gaining military ranks such as Private First Class or Sergeant. "Overseer" or Officer Thrax may have white or grey armor, in order to further distinguish them from their common brethern. If a player comes within melee range, soldiers may deliver a kick that can toss its target back several feet. Variants Thrax Soldier Trainee Basic thrax unit, armed with low level rifle and pistol. Does approximately 50 damage per shot. Thrax Soldier Private Second level Thrax Soldier, capable of doing moderate damage to armour these units are dangerous when in large numbers. They can sometimes be found supporting groups of Trainees. Thrax Sharpshooter These Thrax are found in several instances and near the entrances to some instances. They wield a larger, longer rifle than common Thrax and prefer to stay at long range where possible. Thrax Scavenger Located in Torden Mires, Scavengers come in pairs, sometimes armed and shielded, sometimes unarmed and unshield. Regardless of whether they have a weapon, Scavengers will come after you, preferring to fight hand to hand. Thrax Tunneler Located in Torden Mires, much like Scavengers, the Tunnelers can be found near Bailey's Blunder, patrolling the tunnels. They are usually found in groups of two, three or four. Some prefer to engage at a distance, whilst others, like Scavengers, will charge at you to get into melee range. Officers, Overseers & Other Notable Personnel This list aims to maintain a list of Thrax indivdiuals (or groups) that are classified as "notable". Hostile * Conscript Naan * Officer Varga * Officer Hraak * Overseer Quarm * Overseer Urm * Overseer Turquar * Taskmaster Puuk * Thrax Overseer Glognar * Thrax Overseer Phlegg * Thrax Overseer Rankash * Thrax Overseer Treshk * Irix * Commander Caolots The Three Devils * Old Scratch * Horntail * Archfiend Non-Hostile * Conscript Thull Spawn Locations Everywhere! Hints Due to the fact that Thrax Soldiers usually stick together in groups the shotgun with its area effect is probably the best weapon to deal with them. Hand to hand combat is very effective in deploying individual thrax soldiers. Thrax soldiers are trained for one thing and one thing only: War. Quick, agile and extremely aggressive, they are bio-engineered for optimal battlefield survivability and performance-making them the main offensive weapon of the Bane military machine. Though highly motivated and used in great numbers, the average Thrax Soldier lacks the initiative and intelligence for independent tactical decision-making-relying on lieutenants for direction and coordination. Though often dismissed as "cannon fodder" even by their own leaders, Thrax Soldiers are very effective when used as airborne shock troops-a function at which they excel. Thrax Soldiers can also be found deployed as a low-level security/guard force. The standard weapons suite of the Thrax Soldier includes the Plasma Assault Rifle, the Assault Pistol and Rocket Launcher. Physical Traits Thrax Soldiers are bipedal and are similar in size to humans. Damage Type Physical Weapons Used Thrax soldiers use any of the following weapons: Bane-created rocket launcher, rifle, pistol Special Attacks Kick - Melee attack; will kick you back and stun for a while. Cooldown is unknown. Armor Soldiers are bio-enhanced creatures: biological base with metal or thick scale armoring enhancement. Weakness Thrax are susceptible to any attack that would injure or kill a biological organism. Attack Range Ranged, contingent on weapon Deployment Thrax Soldiers are generally found in groups of three or more. Category:Enemy